Damsel
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: "I'm not some damsel in distress!" - "Dude, Robin isn't. Robin can defend himself and fight these guys. You're not Robin right now. You're Dick Grayson and unless you want to blow your secret, I say you shut up and let me protect you!" KFxRobin. Slash.


Sooo, this is written for the Young Justice Anon Meme.

**Prompt was:**

_"I'm not some damsel in distress."_

_"Dude, Robin isn't. Robin can defend himself and fight these guys. You're not Robin right now. You're Dick Grayson and unless you want to blow your secret, I say you shut up and let me protect you."_

Naturally, I just had to do it. Please leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>DAMSEL<strong>

**-o-  
><strong>

Richard Grayson loved his best friend. Really, he _loved_ him. Probably more than he had dared to admit for himself and, if it so happened that Wally West felt the same way, he probably wouldn't have hesitated to show him just how much he cared. However, right now, at this very moment, the only thing he could think was how _damn_ annoying it was that Kid Flash had chosen to show up.

Really, what were the chances? It was Gotham Academy's Mathletes who had been offered to take a fieldtrip to Central City to visit the University of Advanced Mathematics. It was meant to be just a two-day trip with a sleepover at one of the luxury hotels in Central, but, of course, trouble seemed to seek out Dick for fun.

They had been touring the university, in the company of Professor Allan Hal when cloaked men in black (not as in the movie, mind you) had come out of nowhere, guns raised and the intention of stealing some valuable science information from the professor. They claimed that they needed it for some big robbery and of course they were willing to go to great lengths to receive the information necessary.

Cue Kid Flash, whose mentor, apparently, was out on a League mission along with, well, Dick's own mentor, The Batman.

The redhead had appeared out nowhere, full speed in tact, as he grabbed Dick bridal style and got him out of the bad guys' way. Apparently, they were not afraid to shoot civilians unless they got what they wanted and the skinny boy with the innocent, big, blue eyes was, without a doubt, an easy target – or so _they_ thought.

After all, how could they know he was Robin, partner of the dangerous crime-fighter from Gotham?

"KF, what the _hell_ are you _doing_?" Dick asked lividly as his best friend put him down.

"Hello, Rob, I'm rescuing you! Now just stay here while I-"

"I'm not some damsel in distress!" hissed the Boy Wonder quietly.

"Dude, _Robin_ isn't. Robin can defend himself and fight these guys. You're not Robin right now. You're Dick Grayson and unless you want to blow your secret, I say you shut up and let me protect you."

Christ, Dick _hated_ when Wally was right. It was freakishly annoying; consider the fact that _he_ was usually the more logical one of the two. However, all he could do was watch irritated as Kid Flash speeded back into action. He felt so helpless when being Dick Grayson who, supposedly, was a crybaby who couldn't do a _single_ thing besides math and looking good for the press.

Seriously, was there no fairness in the world anymore?

Shooting was heard, followed by a high-pitched scream. Dick winced, feeling his hands clench to fists. He was seriously urging to _do_ something. He wasn't a little weakling – he was the freaking Boy Wonder; the Batman's ward, son, protégé, _partner_. It was not in his nature to wait around for something to happen.

Kid Flash returned back, placing each of Dick's schoolmates up beside him. Some of them were trembling and their only girl member, Theresa Fronds, had tears prickling down her cheeks. Dick really wanted to ask if everyone was okay; take charge, be the _hero_, but he _couldn't_.

It was annoying him to all limits he possessed. KF, his _best friend_, the guy he _like-liked_ in a way that should _never_ be mentioned, was fighting a bunch of armed, despicable crooks all on his own.

Though Dick knew it was uncharacteristic for what supposedly was a billionaire son's behaviour (and that Bruce was surely going to yell at him for later when he found out), he glanced around the nearest corner of the corridors. He heard Tommy Daring say 'how crazy he was and that they should all run', but Dick said, though playing frightened himself, that they should listen to Kid Flash.

A part of Dick wanted to convince himself that he was _totally_ sneak peeking because he had this super-hero instinct… thingy, that just made him automatically want to save the day. _But_, then there was the other part that knew perfectly well that the Boy Wonder was doing it out of worry.

_Stupid, KF_, thought Dick, biting his lip. _Where did you __**go**__?_

Then a yellow blur flashed past him and he instantly turned around; just in time to see Wally placing an almost unconscious Professor Allan Hal against the wall. The brilliant mathematician was clutching his side, but the wound did not seem that bad. It was probably just a brief scratch that would require some mild stitching afterwards; no biggie.

It was Kid Flash Dick was worried about. From the expression on his face he had long since concluded that these guys turned out to be more of a challenge than he'd first anticipated. This was getting dangerous for a one-man's job.

Dick, of course, had this utility belt and in it he had sunglasses, meaning if he was able to sneak away and become Robin he could help. However, that would surely trigger lots of suspicion. Maybe not right away, judging by the fact that his fellow math geeks were extremely horrified right now. Afterwards, on the other hand, it was easy to question how Robin, the Boy Wonder of Gotham, suddenly appeared in Central _and_ when Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne (who conveniently enough _also_ came from Gotham), was absent.

Yeah, even an idiot could see the obviousness in what would happen if he did just that.

Kid Flash had ran down a corridor again, his fight with the bad guys easy to hear, which meant they were getting closer. Dick looked frantically around, playing a scared rich kid who was looking for a way to escape. Of course, as Robin he had various ways he could do just that, but once again he was reminded that he was _not_ Robin and that his classmates thought of him as Bruce Wayne's adoptive son and nothing else.

Sure, they weren't all _that_ bad, but Dick wasn't fairly good at making friends. It had something to do about the whole super-hero thing.

A loud crash snapped Dick out of his thought and to his great horror he realised that KF had been smacked straight into the wall of the dead end they were currently in. The fifteen-year-old speedster was struggling to get up on his feet, but just as that was accomplished the crooks appeared, causing whimpers and cries to escape from his fellow classmates. He had to fake whimper himself; it was really getting on his nerves.

From the corner of his eye Dick noticed that Kid Flash was clutching his arm, eyes narrowed toward the men who were coming closer and closer. The blue eyes of his widened when the gun was once again aimed straight toward him.

The trigger was pulled, but it seemed to happen in slow motion.

Dick was torn between reacting and not moving. Because wouldn't Richard Grayson stay still, frozen with fear, in such a situation?

Before he could decide though, he found himself wrapped up in some firm, strong arms, face pressed into a collarbone. He glanced up, realising that Kid Flash had pressed him against a wall and thanks to his super speed Dick now was without a bullet in his chest. Their bodies were as close as possible and his best friend was panting heavily. Wally had just saved his life for the second time. Now, Dick was becoming so angry that he literally had to chew on his lip for not to drag his utility belt out and beat these _bastards_.

"KF," whispered Dick, knowing he was the only one who could hear him. "You've got to-"

_Wally!_

Never had Kid Flash ever been happier to hear M'gann's voice inside his head. A loud crunching sound was registered and when they both looked up they found their team fighting the crooks; Superboy had made a gigantic hole in the roof, but who could care about something like that at this very moment?

"Go," hissed Dick when he got over the brief shock that his friends had arrived. "They need you."

It was almost _painful_ to watch his team take on the crooks, beating them gracefully and as if they were born to fight together. Despite the fact that he looked like a whimpering, selfish brat on the outside, Dick felt solemn on the inside. He wanted so deeply to take part in it; join them, feel useful. If this happened again he wasn't certain if he would manage to stay still.

Or, maybe he would. Bruce could be quite strict on that area and Dick, truthfully, really hated to go behind his back and do something disrespectful to his mentor and adoptive father's wishes. The only time he'd done so was the time he'd showed Wally who he truly was. Bruce did still not know about that and for a while, he probably wouldn't either.

The last crook fell unconscious shortly after that thought had passed his mind. Two chaotic hours later, Dick and his fellow classmates were going to be escorted to their hotel. The Team was still present; having reported the information they'd gathered to the police and made sure that everyone else was fine after those bastards had infiltrated the university. Overall, it had been a successful day for the Team.

Seeing them standing there and without him made the solemn feeling in Dick's stomach grow, but suddenly a brief thought swept passed his mind. The only reason he dared to act upon it was because he knew, deep down, that there was, in fact, more to his relationship with KF than just close… best-friendship (which he wasn't sure was a word or not, but if it wasn't before it sure as hell was now).

After Wally had saved his life twice now and seemed sincerely determined to protect him at all cost, well – Dick was willing to take the chance. There had to be something there between them. He just _knew_.

Casually, though with the right expression after such a 'traumatic' experience in tact, Dick walked up to the team of young teen-heroes. He smiled and reached out his hand toward Aqualad. "Hi, my name's Richard Grayson; I wanted to thank you all for your help," he said, gaining his friends' attention. Briefly, he noticed that Wally's eyebrow twitched.

Kaldur, polite as he was, shook his hand gently. "You're most welcome, but we only did our job."

"Yeah, that I know," Dick said, one hand on his hip. "If you guys don't mind I want to thank Kid Flash a bit more on the personal side."

Dick knew that Wally wanted to gape at him; to drop the jaw and yell out for him to answer what the hell he thought he was doing, but gaping turned out to be impossible when Bruce Wayne's adoptive son strolled up and sealed their lips into a soft, loving kiss.

They were both pretty much aware that the rest of the team were staring and, frankly, Kid Flash himself had no idea how to react even _if_ having those sinful, tasteful lips of his best friend on his own was absolutely amazing. For a brief moment, Wally closed his eyes, letting the feeling of having Dick so close overwhelm him.

Never had the speedster wanted time to go slower, but unfortunately, Dick broke away from him and just when it was getting good too. The acrobat winked at the redhead, sent a salute in the gaping team's way, and then he turned on his heels and walked. He put up his arm and served Wally a brief wave of the hand. "Come visit me in Gotham some time," said the dark haired teen, mimicking the best flirting voice he'd witnessed Bruce use.

It sounded pretty good. At least in his own head.

It took some time, before the Team was able to talk again and the first thing that happened Wally felt like he should've seen coming.

"Okay, Kid Dork, what the _hell_ was that?" bellowed Artemis. She _knew_ that brat and he was _so_ not good enough for Wally. Sure, she and the dork weren't the best of friends, but she still cared about him and this could only end in disaster; she was sure.

They were waiting for a blush; a stutter, a lowered head in shame. All they received was a smirk. "Hey, some can just not resist the Wall-man. Not even fancy rich boys whose number I happened to find my palm right now and…" Wally turned to them, his smirk widening. "… whom I'm _definitely_ calling tonight."

* * *

><p><em>Review please? :D *waves*<br>_


End file.
